When We Dance
by zerodawn22
Summary: Fleurmione One-Shot centred around the Yule Ball. Hermione, sick of the bullying nature of the students at school, has written Fleur off as an Ice Queen. But when Fleur shows interest in her, she realises there is more to the temperamental blonde.


Hermione gathered her books in her arms, reluctantly leaving the library. It was uncharacteristically warm in the castle, causing her already wayward curls to frizz. Hermione frowned as she made her way into the crowded hallway.

"Watch where you're going, nerd!" a tall Ravenclaw snapped, shouldering Hermione hard. Hermione gripped the books in her arms, managing not to drop anything.

Throughout her years at Hogwarts she had never been popular. In fact, she had been downright disliked by most people at the school. Everyone seemed to think she was annoying, a nerd, a know-it-all, insufferable. On her worst days, Hermione believed they were all right about her. On her best days, Hermione focussed on the fact that she had Harry and Ron.

Hermione continued through the hallways, hoping she would bump into one of the boys on her way to the Great Hall.

A gaggle of Slytherins walked past, one slapping the books roughly from Hermione's hands and onto the stone floor of the hallway.

"Hey Granger, if you're so smart, how come you didn't see that one coming?" One of the Slytherins jeered. The group erupted into mean-spirited giggles as they walked off, leaving Hermione to drop to her knees and hurriedly collect her books.

As students milled through the hallways, Hermione found her books being kicked out of reach. She frowned, inwardly cursing as even the visiting schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, seemed to join in on torturing her.

The sound of clicking high heels rang out and the students kicking her books seemed to slow and shuffle out of the way. Hermione scowled. Of course. The only thing that could make this situation even worse would be the arrival of the mega-bitch Fleur Delacour and her cronies.

"Are you all right?" a light, heavily accented voice asked. Hermione didn't even bother to look up, let alone answer Fleur Delacour. She had never had a direct encounter with Delacour, but the number of times that she had seen her laughing and sneering around the castle were enough to confirm that she was a classic Mean Girl.

There were mutterings in French from the girls standing on either side of Fleur. Fleur murmured an unintelligible word. A golden beam shot across the stone floor in front of Hermione and her books suddenly dragged themselves into a neat stack in front of her.

Hermione looked up at Fleur, surprised that the pretty blonde would bother helping her. But Fleur had already turned on her heel and clicked off through the crowds in the hallway again, her friends hurrying after her.

Hermione scooped up her books, ignoring the cruel mutterings from the schoolmates around her. She was late for the special class that McGonagall had set up in preparation for the Yule Ball.

In otherwise empty periods, the senior level students of the school (Fourth Year and upwards) were allotted dance practice. To Hermione's relief, Harry and Ron had been sorted into the same practice period as her. A few other friendly faces were too, including Fred and George Weasley. She just hoped the rest of the seniors in her practice session were tolerable.

Hermione finally arrived in the Great Hall. The four long house tables had been cleared for the practice, as well as all the chairs. Students were grouping together chatting excitedly about the dance practice.

Hermione placed her stack of books and her bulging book bag against one of the walls with the other bags. She spotted a group of Gryffindors and immediately made a beeline for them, smiling as Harry and Ron waved at her.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry greeted, "We're just discussing which dances we're supposed to be learning today,"

"I hope its nothing too ridiculous," Ron whined.

A loud clapping from the front of the room announced Madam Hooch's arrival. Ron looked appeased that least the flying teacher would be teaching them dancing. Harry, on the other hand, had already tuned out. He had spotted Cho Chang and some other older Ravenclaws nearby and was unashamedly staring at them. Hermione shook her head with a slight smile.

"…Right, so we will be practising with a range of partners today," Hooch was saying, "I want a circle of all the boys on the outside, then a circle of all the girls on the inside. The inside circle will rotate each dance so that you will keep getting a new practice partner throughout the class."

Harry looked a little crestfallen at this news, evidently he had been hoping to snag Cho as a partner for the whole lesson.

Hermione was a little put out too. She had hoped that she could have been paired with Harry or Ron for the lesson. Or at least another friendly face like Fred or George. Now who knows who she would have to awkwardly learn a dance with? She dreaded the thought, dragging her heels as the students shuffled their way into circles.

Harry appeared to have scored a spot in the boy's circle in front of Cho, securing her for the first dance. Next to Cho, two Ravenclaws were scuffling over who would get to dance with Blaise Zabini.

"Oh dear, it seems we have an uneven amount of girls and boys," Madam Hooch sighed, stepping in to calm the Ravenclaws, "Miss Granger, you're not in a circle yet—you'll have to join the boys to even out the numbers."

Hermione groaned as half the room erupted into laughter at her expense.

"How fitting," Pansy Parkinson sneered as Hermione made her way to stand between Harry and Blaise.

"Its fine, 'Mione," Harry muttered to her with a smile, "At least it means we'll remain beside each other for the whole session."

Hermione nodded at the slight silver lining, Pansy's words still stinging at her. Madam Hooch began to demonstrate the foxtrot to the room. Hermione listened, diligent as always. After all, it was simply another lesson. Madam Hooch ran through the rest of the dances before putting on some music.

"Now we will cycle through the dances and practice," Hooch announced, "First—the foxtrot!"

Hermione turned to the rather unenthused looking Ravenclaw girl, awkwardly holding out a hand. The Ravenclaw huffed and assumed the position with Hermione. They danced awkwardly and Hermione could hear Pansy Parkinson making snide remarks from further down the circle. The song seemed to last forever before the next one. Finally the music ended and the Ravenclaw gratefully moved on to Blaise without a second glance at Hermione.

Harry blushed and bowed embarrassingly at Cho as the girls' circle rotated, bringing Cho to stand in front of Hermione for the next dance.

"Swing!" Madam Hooch called out as the next song strode into action. Hermione relaxed as Cho smiled at her, perfectly polite and cordial.

"Its quite hard to pick all this up at once, isn't it, Hermione?" Cho commented. Hermione smiled and nodded as they stumbled over the steps together.

"Certainly not as easy as spellwork, that's for sure!" Hermione replied. Cho laughed.

 _Perhaps this won't be as unbearable as I thought it would be,_ Hermione mused to herself. The friendly Asian girl in her arms was very easy to get along with.

The next few dances were not so bad either. Pansy was far enough away that Hermione could no longer hear her remarks. Hermione danced with two friendly Hufflepuff girls and Angelina Johnson from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She had finally started to relax and joke with Harry at her side when Madam Hooch announced they would be practicing their final dance for the session, a slow dance.

The girls' circle rotated again and Hermione found herself on the receiving end of glares as Harry's previous dance partner, Fleur Delacour, stepped one over to be matched with Hermione.

"No fair!" Blaise cursed loudly.

"What a waste!" Graham Montague, a Chaser from the Slytherin Quidditch team cussed, "Of _all_ the people to get to dance with Delacour for the slow dance."

Hermione tried to tune out the jeers of the schoolmates around her, focussing on the blonde in front of her as the Madam Hooch put on the next track.

Fleur was smiling. Hermione was thrown. She wasn't sure she had ever seen Fleur smile before. Smirk or sneer, sure. But a genuine, warm smile was new. Around the castle, Fleur was frequently referred to as an "Ice Queen." Fleur smiled wider.

"Do not leesten to zem," Fleur murmured quietly as she stepped towards Hermione.

"I… I'm not sure I remember this one," Hermione admitted, tensing at the inevitable barb this might produce from Fleur.

"You lead," Fleur prompted, bringing her hands slowly up to Hermione's shoulders before clasping them behind Hermione's neck.

"I… Erm…" Hermione stumbled. Fleur smiled confidently.

"Your hands go on my hips," Fleur prompted. Hermione felt her stomach squirm with embarrassment as she felt her cheeks redden. She fumbled, moving her hands to rest on Fleur's slim waist.

"Erm… Is that right?" Hermione asked awkwardly. Fleur smiled brightly, dazzling Hermione with her perfect teeth.

"Bon," Fleur answered, "Now we just move to ze music."

Before Hermione could answer, Fleur had pressed her body against hers and was looking at her expectantly. Hermione almost choked on her saliva. She had never really been this close to anyone before. Sure, when sneaking around with Harry and Ron under the Invisibility Cloak, they got close… but that was nothing like _this._

Fleur's body was so toned, yet she had definite curves. Hermione felt like small wildfires were ignited everywhere that Fleur was pressing against her. Hermione glanced awkwardly to either side, almost as if others might guess that she were enjoying the touch of Fleur a little too much. But everyone else was swaying to the slowdance music.

Hermione cleared her throat, finally beginning to sway to the music. Fleur's mouth quirked into a small smile again as she moved with Hermione.

"You 'ave never danced before?" Fleur asked, her deep azure eyes almost too intense for Hermione. Hermione shook her head shyly.

"Erm… No-nope," Hermione swallowed.

"You seem a natural," Fleur commented, leaning even further into Hermione. Hermione tried to ignore the hot flutterings in the pit of her stomach.

"Thanks," Hermione managed to get out. Fleur sighed and leaned her temple against Hermione's temple. For someone so poised, she seemed so sensual and at ease moving to the music.

"Remind me to find you for ze slow dance at ze Yule Ball," Fleur said, a smile in her voice. Hermione felt her cheeks burn again. She knew Fleur was probably just joking in a friendly way but being so close to the stunning girl was throwing her off.

 _Merlin… Why I am I reacting like this to her?!_ Hermione thought wildly. Hermione certainly wasn't gay… Was she?!

Harry wobbled with his dance next door, stepping on his partner's foot before bumping into Fleur and Hermione. The girls toppled, Fleur beginning to fall backwards and pulling Hermione.

At the last moment, Hermione righted herself, tightening her grip on Fleur's waist and pulling the blonde closer into her.

"Merde," Fleur murmured, her face suddenly millimetres away from Hermione's.

"Err, sorry," Hermione mumbled, blushing again.

"Eet ees not your fault," Fleur purred in her delectable French accent, "You stopped me from falling. What ees your name?"

"Her-Hermione Granger," Hermione stuttered back. _Jesus… I just can't keep my cool around her. I never had this problem before, did I? Its not like I haven't seen her around the school before!_

"'Er-Ermione Granger," Fleur repeated back slowly. Hermione felt her face burn even more at Fleur thinking her stutter was part of her name.

"Hermione," she replied.

The music stopped and they paused, Fleur's hands still behind her neck. Hermione's hands were still on Fleur's waist.

"Fleur Delacour," Fleur introduced herself, removing her hands from Hermione with just the hint of a caress.

"I know," Hermione replied. Who didn't know Fleur Delacour?! She was Miss Popularity. Highly intelligent, athletically gifted, aesthetically stunning. She gave Harry and Viktor a run for their money with how much the cameras and press followed her.

"Usually I would be dreading practising a slow dance wiz a stranger," Fleur commented, "Zank you for making it enjoyable."

At this point, Hermione realised that her hands were still holding Fleur's body close to her. She made a small choking noise and released the blonde immediately.

"You're not what I thought you were like," Hermione admitted, stepping back. Fleur smiled widely.

"I 'ave my moments," she said coyly. She leaned in and kissed Hermione quickly on each cheek. Hermione swallowed heavily as Fleur turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd.

Harry approached Hermione.

"'Mione? You okay?" he asked. He was limping slightly, no doubt the result of his lack of dancing skills.

"Yeah… Just feeling a little off…" Hermione murmured, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, don't mind what Parkinson and all those dicks say," Harry replied, clearly thinking this was about Hermione being bullied, "They're all just sore that you keep getting the best grades in class."

"Sure," Hermione said absently. She walked with Harry over to sling their bags on and rejoin Ron.

* * *

Hermione tugged nervously at her gown. She was sitting at the Champion's table at the Yule Ball, feeling decidedly uncomfortable.

Viktor was rumbling away in his bassy voice about Quidditch and Bulgaria, seeming to be the only one at the table having a good time.

He had invited Hermione to the ball one evening in the library. Hermione had a horrible suspicion it was out of pity. After all, the boy had probably seen how often she retreated into the library to get away from the nasty comments of the other students (and in Snape's case, teachers). She scowled at the memory of Snape pretending he saw no difference when her teeth were elongated to grow past her chin.

Really, after being asked to the Yule Ball by Viktor, the bullying had somehow intensified. It was as if the students were renewed by some sense of spite. Hermione looked across the table at Harry who was staring forlornly at Cho and Cedric.

Harry had similarly been on the receiving end of an endless barrage of bullying. In his case it seemed worse, even Ron had been seen sporting a "Potter Stinks" badge. Harry appeared less than thrilled to be attending the ball with one of the Patel twins.

 _He shouldn't feel too bad_ , Hermione thought to herself, _Cedric and Cho have been arguing all evening. And its clear that the students giving him a hard time are just jealous of him. Especially Ron._

Hermione's gaze moved down the table as she continued to tune out Viktor. Her eyes fell on the visage that was Fleur Delacour. Fleur was looking even more beautiful, as if that were possible. She was wearing a silver dress that clung in all the right places and her long white-blonde-silvery hair was loose but styled. She looked positively angelic if it weren't for the murderous look on her face.

Fleur had accepted Roger Davies as a date to the Ball, clearly thinking he would be more controlled than the rest of her drooling admirers. He was not. Hermione watched with vague interest as Roger attempted to slip an arm around Fleur but was swatted away with lightning reflexes. Fleur scowled darker and began to rant in accented English about how much she was loathing her time at Hogwarts, slapping the table for emphasis.

Hermione hid a smirk, her gaze now running over Cedric and Cho sitting in stony silence. At least she wasn't the only one having a terrible time around Hogwarts at the moment. In fact, her situation might even be the best out of those at the table. She cheered up slightly, turning back to Viktor.

"Sorry, I haff been rambling on," Viktor apologised with sudden self-awareness, "Shall ve dance?"

"Sure," Hermione smiled, accepting his hand and heading to the dance floor. The other Champions seemed to take cue from this, rising and heading to the dance floor behind them.

Hermione danced a couple of dances with Viktor before spotting Harry and Ron sitting out at some tables. Viktor, seeming to forget Hermione as soon as she had left, instantly began dancing with a pretty Ravenclaw girl.

"Hey guys," Hermione greeted.

"Hey," Harry replied. Ron grunted.

"Its not as bad as I thought it would be," Hermione replied brightly. Despite her date quickly moving on to dance with other girls, she had to admit she had enjoyed a pretty _okay_ time at the Ball so far, "Where are your dates?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Ron cut in sullenly.

"Where's yours?" Ron replied with a snarl, plucking at his tattered frilly dress robes, "Oh right, ditched his Pity Date already."

That stung. Hermione bit her lip, trying not to react. Harry looked horrified that Ron could say such a thing.

"Mate, our dates are off dancing with other people too," Harry interjected. Ron shoved Harry roughly, getting up to his feet.

"Yeah but they weren't using us to get a jump on you in the Tournament, were they?!" Ron said angrily. Rationally, Hermione knew that Ron was just unleashing a lot of his pent up anger. Jealousy at Harry for being selected as a Champion and being showered in attention. Jealousy at Hermione for getting the attention of his Quidditch hero, Viktor Krum.

"Calm down mate, you're making a scene," Harry said, standing up and raising his hands.

"Yeah you'd bloody love that wouldn't you!" Ron snapped spitefully, "Call the photographers, there's another drama involving Potter!"

Ron whirled on his heel and stormed off, pushing through the crowd on the dancefloor. Harry looked at Hermione and shrugged, taking off after Ron. Hermione sighed heavily. Of course Ron would ruin this. The night was already in tatters now and following Ron was set to bury it once and for all.

Hermione followed Harry, weaving through the crowd on the dancefloor. She was halted by a warm hand grasping her wrist. Hermione gasped in surprise as Harry disappeared, unaware he had lost her to a mysterious captor.

Hermione turned to meet bright azure eyes, dancing with amusement.

"I do not know about you, 'Ermione," Fleur purred, "But my evening 'as been miserable."

"Mine's taken a bit of a turn," Hermione admitted, about to mention she should catch up with Harry and Ron. Fleur interrupted her train of thought, running her hands up her arms and along her shoulders to grasp her behind her neck.

"Slow dance, remember?" Fleur prompted, nodding as the music changed, "I told you I would find you for eet."

"Oh… Erm…" Hermione stumbled. But then Fleur leaned her body in to her and Hermione found her hands on the blonde's waist.

They swayed slowly to the music, the lights in the Great Hall lowering even more until it was as if the sparkling stars in the enchanted ceiling above were the only light.

"What happened to Roger?" Hermione asked, finding her voice again. Fleur scowled.

"What 'appened to Viktor?" Fleur countered. But then her face softened, "Je suis desolee, 'Ermione. Being 'ere… Away from Beauxbatons… I 'ad forgotten what eet was like to be treated merely on my looks and Veela 'eritage."

"Is that why you have been a bit…" Hermione trailed off, not wanting to utter the 'Ice Queen' nickname out loud.

"I am sick of boys trying to put zeir 'ands on me. Or girls trying to put me down to make zemselves look better," Fleur grumbled, though still smiling, "But you must understand."

"M-me?! Hardly!" Hermione scoffed, before being silenced as Fleur's hips grinded up on hers.

 _Jesus… It is so hard to concentrate while she's dancing like this with me,_ Hermione thought with a shiver, _No doubt she would lose her temper all over again if she knew how much I was enjoying this dance._

"Everyone in zis school…" Fleur said slowly, her voice barely heard above the music. Her eyes drifted down Hermione's face before fixating on her lips, "Ees so jealous of ze great 'Ermione Granger. Ze 'brightest witch of 'er age,' zey say."

"I… how do you know that?" Hermione gasped as Fleur's hands tightened on her neck and her body moved against her.

"I 'ave been watching you," Fleur said simply, "And asking about you."

"Oh great," Hermione groaned, "You've probably heard how much of a freak I am from everyone around Hogwarts."

"Non," Fleur replied softly, "I 'ave discovered just 'ow eenteresting and perfect you are."

As Hermione's eyes widened in shock, Fleur closed the gap between their faces, her lips gently brushing Hermione's.

 _They feel so impossibly soft,_ Hermione thought, before Fleur pulled her in by the neck for another kiss.

Despite her confusion, despite her fears that it was all an elaborate prank, despite so many reservations about the Ice Queen in her arms… Hermione found herself kissing back. A fire was burning in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't ignore.

She kissed Fleur back with need, gasping as the blonde slipped a tongue between her lips and into her mouth. Hermione held back a moan at how exquisite it felt to have Fleur's tongue brushing against hers. Her hands, as if they had a mind of their own, roamed up Fleur's toned and bare back, before moving back down to rest on the blonde's ass. Had Hermione not been distracted by the most mindblowing kiss of her young life, she would have turned bright red at the placement of her hands.

Hermione wasn't sure if minutes had passed, or hours, but eventually she had Fleur pulled apart. Fleur's usually pale delicate features were flushed and she was panting. Hermione released her, taking a wobbly step backwards, willing her sluggish brain to process what had just happened.

Fleur lifted an elegant hand and touched her full lips with gentle fingers.

"Incroyable," Fleur murmured softly.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned as Harry burst through the crowd to find her.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you weren't behind me anymore. You okay?" Harry panted.

Hermione turned to look at Fleur, but the blonde had already disappeared into the depths of the crowd on the dark dancefloor.

"Wonderful," Hermione replied.


End file.
